


Stay In My Life

by youngdo



Series: DoTae TwitFic Narrations [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a pinch of markhyuck if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngdo/pseuds/youngdo
Summary: When I see you strugglingI remember how you watched over meEven if everyone leaves youI’ll always be by your sideYou always stay in my life
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: DoTae TwitFic Narrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Stay In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you are here, chances are that you came from twitter.  
> If you're here and you aren't from twitter, i suggest you read or like, have a quick skim through [ this twitfic ](https://twitter.com/makkeuri_/status/1286919286666047488?s=21) so this fic would make kinda sense. Anyway, this is 2/2 of the narration parts for that twitfic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Doyoung thinks marriages are fantastic.

Watching his Chanyeol-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung exchange vows in front of everyone made his eyes tear a little. The presence of love in every word escaping the two men’s mouth were magical, enchanting, and wonderful even. Doyoung was held captive by the bewitching spirit of love lingering the halls as the couples looked at each other’s eyes ─ glistening and gleaming with adoration, lips inching closer as they seal the marriage with one passionate and chaste kiss. Doyoung’s tears threatened to fall as his heart burst with too much affection for the now newly-wed couples. The round of applause was deafening, but Doyoung did not hear a sound. Everyone was watching the two best men, Kyungsoo ─ Chanyeol’s best friend for life, and Jongin ─ Baekhyun’s colleague and closest friend from his circle, pop the party poppers as the couple’s lips touched each other’s, but Doyoung could only see the love exuding from the two married men. He can feel the pure, genuine happiness just by watching his hyungs. It made him realize how lucky Baekhyun and Chanyeol were to have each other for the last eight years, at this very moment, and for the rest of their lives. It made him realize how the two men were already having the pure bliss he had been longing for too long. It made him realize that the life his two hyungs were about to begin was the life he wanted all along.

He wanted to conquer all the dreams and pursuits he has in life with the person he loves beside him.

As the two broke their kiss, smiling at each other adoringly, the cheers and applause became louder. A smile appeared on his face. Doyoung had no idea how it managed to get there but he didn’t prompt himself to try and control it. He averted his gaze to look at the man on the other side of the aisle, the man he wouldn’t admit was the person he imagined to spend the entirety of his life with. Something inside him tingled as he locked eyes with Taeyong, the man who had been running on his mind all this time. He was surprised to catch Taeyong already staring at him ─ lovingly, as if Taeyong’s whole world revolves around him, but he was glad to know out of many people in the crowd, Taeyong’s eyes still managed to find him. He smiled. All the joy inside him built him up a perfect smile for Taeyong to bask in all its glory. The man across reciprocated the same, sharing the sweet, lovely smile with him. They just stared at each other as if they were the only two people in the crowd, as if there was no one else around them. They just looked at each other as if it’s the only thing that could keep both of them alive and stepping the ground. Their eyes spoke to each other only truthful words, and it was at this moment Doyoung knew…

…Taeyong was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He was never certain, until now, and now he knew he must definitely give him, as he planned all along, the─

“Doyoung-hyung! Let’s go take pictures with Chanyeol-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung!”

A sudden shrill shook Doyoung out of his reverie, or perhaps the way Donghyuck was shaking him was what did it. He snapped back to his senses, realizing the crowd was now completely disorganized compared to how it had been during the ceremony. Everyone was trying to sneak into one another to get a chance to have a photograph with the two newly-weds, doing exactly what Donghyuck was asking of him. He looked at younger who was pleading with his puppy-eyes with Mark beside him. Mark however just looked at him with hope in his eyes, weirdly. Doyoung watched as Mark’s eyes moved from somewhere then back to him.

“Let’s go, hyung!” Mark exclaimed as he pulled Doyoung’s left arm, Donghyuck taking care of his other arm. Doyoung yelped from the sudden physical contact. He was trying to keep his pace as the two younger men kept on pulling him away, trying not to fall and drop his butt on the ground. Doyoung looked back to where Taeyong was standing before all the commotion, hoping he would catch eyes with him another time. Unfortunately for him, the other was gone. Doyoung scanned the entire hall. Taeyong’s nowhere to be found.

He took his focus back to Donghyuck and Mark. He was still weirded out about the sudden action. He was sure the two knew they could take pictures with their CEOs after everyone was gone. The hall would be all theirs after theirs, so he couldn’t really understand why the two wanted to take pictures while everyone else was trying to do the same. He didn’t question the rush anyway. He just gave into the two’s pleas.

×  
×  
×

“Where is Taeyong-hyung?” Doyoung inquired as he reunited with the other members at the reception hall, Mark and Donghyuck excitingly clinging on his sides. He observed the exquisite area, everything was in the shade of blue and white, was aesthetically pleasing, and looking as regally as it possibly could.

Johnny turned to face him, offering a smile and a little wave as the tall man locked eyes with the three newcomers. Doyoung reciprocated the same, eyeing the others as he counted them off. “Oh, Jungwoo is missing too?”

“Oh, they might have gone somewhere, I think,” Johnny replied. Donghyuck and Mark had already detached themselves from Doyoung, much to Doyoung’s relieve. He just hoped the two wouldn’t spill much to the others. Doyoung looked at the tall man questioningly, which Johnny returned with a slight shrug.

“Together?”

“Yup, probably,” Johnny clicked his tongue as he responded. Doyoung just nodded, patting the small bump from his pants’ pocket. Maybe it could wait.

Doyoung followed after Johnny as the two joined to chat with the others. Jaehyun welcomed the two, waving his hands and showing his dimpled smile. The others followed suit, Taeil hanging his arm onto Doyoung’s wide shoulders, patting his back as he greeted him “hello”.

The group started talking about enough random things to keep themselves entertained ─ too entertained the absence of two members were not much of a concern anymore. Their sound mixed with that of the crowd. Johnny was telling a backstory from their trainee days, Yuta correcting some of the parts where Johnny obviously lied to either make the story funnier and more interesting or just to drag Yuta to filth. Doyoung, Taeil, and Jaehyun were just laughing along, occasionally exclaiming remarks, especially Jaehyun, whenever something incredibly ridiculous was being told. Mark and Donghyuck were in their own worlds, talking about things which looked serious. Doyoung noticed the rather too serious expressions on their faces, especially on Mark’s, and it made him worried. Usually the two were the most cheerful ones in the group, but tonight didn’t look like they kept up to it. Doyoung watched as Donghyuck stood from his seat, walking to the empty seat beside Taeil and occupying it, with upset and sour expression on his face. The mood changed instantly as he talked over Johnny about something which took the interest of everyone else, well, except Mark who was still busy sulking and playing with his fingernails. Doyoung took a note to talk to him after all of these.

The group was too immersed with the talk they were currently having, they didn’t notice Chanyeol walking from their table to the stage in front of them. The annoying screech of the microphone’s feedback in the hand of the groom resonated inside the hall, garnering everyone’s attention. Chanyeol scratched the back of his head as he chuckled to himself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to that,” the taller groom laughed on the microphone heartily. The crowd imitated him, including Doyoung and his group. What a silly yet funny mistake. “Well, at least I got everyone’s attention now. I can just go straight to what I want to point out.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat as he scanned the crowd, obviously looking for something, or someone for that matter. Once Chanyeol caught Doyoung’s eyes, a wide grin formed on the former’s face. Doyoung was unsure what the grin was for. He just raised both his eyebrows out of confusion.

‘Perfect’ was what Doyoung heard from his CEO, although not entirely and completely sure since it came out unintelligible on the speakers.

“Everyone,” Chanyeol continued to exclaim as he averted his gaze from Doyoung back to the crowd. “Tonight, everyone has witnessed a once-in-a-lifetime moment. Baekhyun and I have exchanged our vows, promising to love each other through our highest ups and our lowest downs, and I couldn’t be any gladder that all of you are here to witness it. For that, I want to send each one of you our thanks.”

Chanyeol bowed as the crowd gave him a warm round of applause. Doyoung looked at his members to see their reactions. He was weirded out to see the serious looks on each one of their faces, as if they were nervous for what’s about to come. He was curious why the long faces, but he let it slide this time and focused instead on what else Chanyeol was about to say.

“Tonight is the night of love!” Chanyeol said as he steps down one step from the stage. “This time, we will continue spreading love, but Baekhyun and I has done that already so perhaps someone else might be able to do that for us,” Chanyeol smiled again as he caught Doyoung’s gaze another time, and Doyoung was sporting the confused look another time.

“You all know, love can be expressed in a variety of ways. One way could be more romantic than the others, but as long as the love is there, everything would be as memorable as the others.”

“When I started courting Baekhyun, I produced a music for him,” Chanyeol looked at his husband sheepishly. Everyone cooed as Baekhyun giggled and blush from the sudden bringing up of memories. “But I’m not the best at singing so I couldn’t do the vocals myself. But my best man here has the best vocals, well next to my husband of course, and helped me with it. I really wonder why Baekhyun fell for me and not for Kyungsoo at this point.”

Everyone shared laughter from Chanyeol’s remarks. Kyungsoo just sent his best friend a thumbs up, showcasing his heart-shaped smile as Jongin was just clapping like a seal while laughing, hitting his table occasionally.

“Okay enough of me,” Chanyeol stated as the cheerfulness subsided. “As I said I‘ve done my part, but we’re still not done sharing love to all of you. A man asked me for this, and I gave him the permission he needed because I felt how hard he wanted to prove himself, how hard he wanted to prove his love again. He was so dedicated, just like me, he produced his own song too, and just like me, a real vocalist is helping him out as well.”

The ceiling lights gradually dimmed as the spotlights on the stage turned on. Everyone’s eyes avert to the stage, everyone’s but Doyoung’s. Chanyeol and Doyoung had locked their eyes again. Chanyeol gave a knowing look and a nod, a gesture Doyoung didn’t really understand. He let it slide anyway.

“This is for you, Kim Doyoung,” Doyoung was astonished as Chanyeol pointed a finger on him. “Please, give our performers a round of applause.”

The red curtains slowly pulled up, revealing the stage and the beautiful set up of the stage. Doyoung noticed how it was differently painted from the rest of the hall, as if it was just painted last night or whatnot. The dark tones of purple exudes extreme royalty and the metallic trinkets of silver and gold decorating the background made it even more appealing. Pretty sure he heard Yuta whispered, “We did that?” but he didn’t pay it any mind. Doyoung was too occupied admiring the setting of the stage he didn’t notice the two men standing on the middle. Doyoung’s eyes widen in shock as he saw the two missing member, in all their glory, stand on the stage, both holding microphones.

Jungwoo waved at him with that adorable smile at him. Taeyong just looked at him the way he used to back at the ceremony.

Music started playing from the background. Taeyong put his mic near his lips as he started rapping his lines.

__

Even if I seem far away  
I’m always in your heart  
And I’ll hold you  
Cause you always stay in my life yeah

Taeyong’s deep voice lulled Doyoung into some sort of feeling he really couldn’t understand. The deep stares he’s getting from Taeyong didn’t help him comprehend the weird knots his stomach is getting into.

__

I’ll be by your side  
Only by your side  
Always by your side  
I’ll be on your side

Jungwoo’s captivating and charming voice added flavor to the song. It only has been less than a minute but Doyoung had already been liking the song. A smiled appeared as he clutch to his chest, feeling his heart beat at double time.

__

Yeah, the center of arguments is always you  
You try to make that negative  
But it doesn’t go as you plan  
You don’t know if you’re getting caught up or getting around  
You don’t know what to do  
But when I see you, in my heart that has a deep abyss  
You’re my candle light yeah

Doyoung felt hands on his shoulders. He didn’t from who, but he didn’t mind it. He was too busy watching the performance to care.

__

All about you, I wanna know you  
All about me, I let you know  
When tears well up in your eyes  
I want to stay by your side  
Always know my heart goes toward you  
Baby, please always stay in my life

The two performers started walking to the most front of the stage. Doyoung was glad they did as he got to admire Taeyong’s unreal beauty. His long hair was pushed back, showcasing his face a lot better. The light blue-ish satin suit fits perfectly to his body. Taeyong is already perfect bare faced and in casual clothes. Taeyong proved perfection could be improved as he pranced his way looking like a Greek god.

__

I’ll be by your side  
Only by your side  
Always by your side  
I’ll always protect you  
After all your tears fall  
It’ll become smoke and disappear  
And I’ll be there, in that place  
Hoping your candlelight won’t shake  
Come a lil’ closer my baby  
Rock a bye baby, rock a bye baby  
All about you, I wanna know you  
All about me, I let you know

The crowd started slowly waving their hands as they caught the mellow melody of the song.

__

When tears well up in your eyes  
I want to stay by your side  
Always know my heart goes toward you  
Before it crumbles  
When I see you struggling  
I remember how you watched over me  
Even if everyone leaves you  
I’ll always be by your side  
You always stay in my life

Jungwoo and Taeyong harmonized for the last line. Jungwoo nailed the high note. Taeyong sang it like he meant ever word of it. Maybe he did. Maybe he did mean those words as he sang it looking at Doyoung. Doyoung just smiled.

__

Yeah, all of those worries  
(When tears well up in your eyes)  
Give them all to me  
Looking at my eyes  
I’ll be your joy  
(I want to stay by your side)  
So you won’t feel rushed even if we’re far apart  
We’re walking a long way  
Always hold my hands  
Baby, please always stay in my life

The crowd cheered once the performance was over. Doyoung felt the expecting eyes from the people sitting around him. He looked at them all, resisting a laugh at how ridiculous they all looked like.

“Are y’all a part of this?” he simply asked as he chuckled humorously, the others followed suit.

Taeyong went back briefly to the backstage, carrying a bouquet of flower and a basket of different breads and pastries as he returned, making a beeline to Doyoung’s direction. Everyone in the hall couldn’t contain their squeals, even Mark who was supposedly upset about something a while ago.

The basket was full treats he used to eat a lot with Taeyong when they were still together. The bouquet was full of Doyoung’s favorite flowers, all of them. These were such small details Doyoung thought Taeyong had overlooked, but it seems like he remembered.

“For you,” Taeyong said as he handed Doyoung the flowers, placing the basket of bread on the table. Doyoung gladly took it, smiling at Taeyong who simply returned a smile just as sweet.

“You’re so cheesy, you know,” Doyoung stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Taeyong just laughed it off as he grabbed something from his pocket and knelt down.

The entire hall gasped at the sudden action. Even Doyoung was shocked. Faint noises of “is he proposing?” and other similar phrases lingered inside. Taeyong spoke to his microphone to clear the air.

“This is a necklace. I am not proposing, not yet.”

Mixture of grunts, squeals, and phrases, “that’s sweet” resonated. Doyoung just laughed as he himself shared the same sentiment as the crowd. It would be too early for marriage anyway.

Taeyong locked eyes with him once he got the necklace out of the little suede red box. Doyoung observed the golden pendant in the shape of the rose, Taeyong’s favorite flower.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong started solemnly, grabbing Doyoung’s hand in both of his. Doyoung just nodded. “We were once a couple dreaming to become what Chanyeol-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung had become now. We both dreamed a life together, a home together. We once promised never to leave each other’s side through thick and thin, but I ruined it.”

Taeyong’s face started to drop from bringing his own mistakes. Doyoung smiled reassuringly to the other, eyes spoke to him there’s nothing to worry about.

“I ruined what was once us. I ruined what we could become. I ruined it all, but I’m here to mend and fix all at once,” Taeyong found his confidence again and Doyoung couldn’t be any more proud.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong’s eyes displayed so much hope, as if he was wishing for something and Doyoung was the only answer to whatever he asked for. “I want us to start anew. The past have hurt the both of us too much, and I’m sorry that we had to face everything on our own. But if you give me a chance, we could face everything that would come our way together. We could conquer all the dreams and pursuits we have in life beside each other.”

Taeyong squeezed Doyoung’s hand more firmly, as if that would make Doyoung consider better whatever he just said to him. Doyoung didn’t need any of that though. He already made up his mind, and even without Taeyong doing all of this, he would still give him another chance.

“Doyoung, can I be your boyfriend? Again?”

“Of course, you silly!” Taeyong’s expression was divine! Everyone, mostly his co-members, cheered and squealed. “Now, get up here or you get your pants dirty.”

Taeyong did as he was told, still locking hands with Doyoung. They need not to say it in words, but the way they look at each other is enough to tell the world how much they mean to each other. Taeyong made Doyoung wear the necklace. The golden band suits perfectly on him and his milky white skin.

“Oh yeah, I got something for you too!”

Doyoung hurriedly yet carefully placed the bouquet of flowers beside the basket of treats. He dug through his pants’ pocket to grab one particular box.

“Remember when you said you want couple rings?” Doyoung slowly showed Taeyong a small box. Taeyong gasped, not believing Doyoung or his own assumption that perhaps, he really did buy couple rings.

“Don’t tell me─” Taeyong was cut as Doyoung revealed the content of the box ─ two rings: one silver and one gold. Taeyong couldn’t keep the happiness in him so he locked the other in his tight, tight embrace.

“Thank you, Doyoung,” Taeyong said. The smile can be heard from his tone. “I love you so much.”

Doyoung missed hearing those words from Taeyong. A smile appeared on his face as he returned the hug back.

“I love you too, Taeyong,” Doyoung never felt this happy for a long time. “I do.”


End file.
